Kagome
by Tayla Tsukino
Summary: Uma viagem ao desconhecido pode mudar os pensamentos de um jovem, e também fazer crescer o amor no coração dele e também de uma linda jovem... Adaptação do romance Pocahontas, um romance Inu&Kag!
1. Default Chapter

Esta história é um romance Kou&Kag (não q este casal seja meu favorito, mas como eu talvez escreva a continuação eu preciso q a primeira seja assim ^.~)  
  
Londres,1607  
  
Em todos os cantos de todos os locais as pessoas se animavam com a notícia da existência dos "novos mundos". Promoviam navegações em busca de ouro e gloria...  
  
Jovens e velhos...Todos... Todos os homens de Londres se alistavam na mais nova expedição promovida e comandada pelo governante Naraku... Despediam-se de suas famílias e entravam na caravela, esperando assim encontrar a maior aventura de suas vidas.  
  
Entre tantos outros estava Ginta, ansioso pela sua aventura em busca de ouro e gloria, com grandes objetivos e ambições...  
  
Ginta entra na caravela receoso e pensativo, se perguntando como seria esse novo mundo, quais perigos iria encontrar? Índios, animais desconhecidos, feras mitológicas... tudo o assustava e o impressionava...  
  
De longe podia-se ver um homem forte e imponente de olhos azuis e longos cabelos pretos presos em um "rabo de cavalo". Ele vinha descontraído através da multidão que cercava a caravela. O homem subiu nas caixas que estavam sendo levadas para dentro da caravela, para depois pular até o local onde os outros marujos estavam.  
  
_ Bom dia Kouga! - Disse um dos marinheiros com alegria.  
  
_ Você é o grande navegador, Kouga? O senhor irá conosco??? - Disse Ginta com total alegria, pela presença de tão "ilustre" companheiro.  
  
_ Mas é claro seu idiota! Não se pode combate índios sem o Kouga - Disse o primeiro.  
  
_ Tem razão! Eu não deixaria a diversão toda para vocês seria muito egoísmo seus não acham? – disse Kouga sorrindo.  
  
Uma carruagem para em frente a caravela... Pôr ela desce o governante, um homem de longos cabelos negros, não parecia que ele ficava muito exposto ao sol como demonstrava a sua pele branca como a neve, seu nome era Naraku. O governante veio caminhando lentamente ate a caravela junto com sua acompanhante Kagura, bela mulher... Cabelos negros presos em coque e um corpo com curvas bem delineadas... Eles entraram na caravela dando assim continuidade a expedição.  
  
Os vários homens ali presentes acenaram para suas famílias em sinal de "ate logo", partindo assim, para as suas mais novas aventuras...  
  
******************************************************  
  
E ai???? Estão gostando me mandem coments para eu poder saber o q vocês estão achando...  
  
.:Tayla Tsukino:. 


	2. A Tempestade

Uma forte tempestade caia.  
  
Todos faziam o máximo para se segurarem dentro da caravela, e também não deixar nada se perder...  
  
– Segurem as velas homens... e cuidado com isso Kori! - dizia Kouga ao longe.  
  
Kouga estava em cima do mastro principal da caravela lutando contra a tempestade junto aos seus homens, estavam tentando prender a vela principal ao mastro sem rasga-lá, mas não estavam obtendo muito êxito... Estava muito difícil controlar a situação, os ventos estavam fortes e a os pingos de chuva estavam cada vez maiores. Mas uma coisa chamou a atenção de Kouga... uma voz bem jovem e inexperiente.  
  
– Haaaaaa!!!! Socorro!!!!! Kouga os canhões eles se soltaram!!!!!! - grita Ginta desesperado atrás do canhão perdido ...  
  
– Droga!!! - com um movimento rápido Kouga desceu do mastro para ajudar o companheiro, mas então do nada uma onda bateu no barco fazendo q Ginta se desequilibre e caia no mar!  
  
– Haaaa...! - foi a única coisa q o garoto conseguiu falar antes de sentir seu corpo afundar nas profundezas do mar. Ao sentir seu corpo molhado teve q se esforçar para conseguir manter a consciência, emplorando em sua mente por ajuda.  
  
Kouga pegou uma corda e pulou na água rapidamente para salvar seu companheiro. Enrolou a corda a cintura de Ginta e pediu que os homens os pulxassem de volta a caravela... que com muito esforço tiveram sucesso.  
  
Kouga caiu no convés cansado pelo esforço, neste momento a chuva começou a diminuir ate virar uma pequena garoa.  
  
– Kouga ... muito... obrigado...! - Disse Ginta ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Se não ...fosse por você... eu estaria morto neste momento ... Muito obrigado! - disse já um pouco melhor.  
  
_ Haa..! Pare com esses exageros! Eu tenho certeza que qualquer um de vocês faria o mesmo por mim! – disse Kouga em quanto os homens se entre olhavam, e por fim falaram:  
  
_ Com certeza!  
  
_ Não nos resta a menor duvida que faríamos isso!!!  
  
_ Não poderíamos abandonar um amigo não é? – Todos continham um tom cínico na voz, mas Kouga preferiu não tocar no assunto em quanto abafava uma risada.  
  
_ O que ocorreu aqui senhor Kouga? – disse o governador chegando calmamente ao lado de sua acompanhante, com os olhos desdenhosos ficços em Ginta.  
  
_ Ah! Ola governador! – disse Kouga normalmente, ignorando o olhar do governador a sua frente – Há! Isso? É que Ginta caiu no mar e eu pulei para salva-lo... Nada de mais – disse despreocupado, enquanto seus companheiros o olhavam assustados, considerando os perigo que aquele homem tinha passado para salvar o mais novo.  
  
_ Hummm... Fez um bom trabalho Kouga! – Disse enquanto mantinha os olhos agora frios em Kouga – Tomara que isso não se repita... Não queremos perder nenhum "soldado" – disse olhando novamente Ginta com o costumeiro olhar de desdém.  
  
Logo o governador voltou a sua cabine ao lado de Kagura, que segurava um pequeno guarda-chuva, para q o seu senhor não se molhasse.  
  
E os homens relaxaram, a chuva não passava de chuviscos. Os homens podiam pensar de novo na família, amigos e também na aventura que teriam assim q chegassem na terra esperada...  
  
Kouga e Ginta estavam recolocando o canhão "perdido" ao seu local original amarrando-o para que não se soltassem de novo.  
  
_ Estou doido para chegar a esse novo mundo!!! Lutar contra os índios fazer riqueza!! O que poderia ser melhor!? – pergunta Ginta aparentando uma incrível felicidade. _ Olhe Ginta se preocupe só com sua fortuna, e deixe que eu cuido dos índios, afinal, esse é o meu trabalho!! – disse Kouga rindo das ambições do novo amigo.  
  
Subiram no mastro e ficaram olhando o horizonte nublado que logo os mostrariam o seus destinos.  
  
_ Eu fico imaginando... como deve ser esse novo mundo...? E você Kouga não esta curioso???  
  
_ Sabe... eu tenho visto tantos novos mundos por ai que acho muito difícil me surpreender com esse!  
  
Mal sabia que "esse" novo mundo ia ser bem diferente dos outros ao qual visitara! Mal sabia que lá tinha uma coisa com que ele se surpreenderia! E mais que tudo "alguém" que o surpreenderia ....  
  
Mais a frente no mar um povo aclamava a chegada de seu líder de volta a sua tribo....  
  
Bem mais um capítulo novinho para vcs!! ^.^  
  
Queria agradecer a todos que lêem minha fic, e pedir que comentem!! Please... Pq se não eu choro T.T!!!  
  
Voz: Exagerada!  
  
Tayla: Hã!? Ei o que vc ta fazendo aki???  
  
Voz: dando uma de bico ora! Não posso ?  
  
Tayla: naum...  
  
Voz: Mas pq? T.T Eu ja faço isso tem tanto tempo!!!  
  
Tayla: E vc se orgulha disso?  
  
Voz: SIMMMMM!!! =^.^=  
  
Tayla: ¬¬" Vc eh esquisita ...  
  
Voz: VC fala como se fosse uma novidade! =^.^=  
  
Tayla: Eh verdade vc É maluquinha u.u ( melhor doida!!!)  
  
Bem, será q vc poderia ir embora para eu continuar a escrever sem interrupções???  
  
Voz: Naum... =^.^= eu vou ficar quietinha, eu juro!!  
  
Tayla: e eu juro que acredito !¬¬ * sarcástica *  
  
Voz: Que bom !!! Então vai continua estão esperando!! =^.^=  
  
Tayla: ... ( coitadinha tapada... u.u" ) bem... o que eu tava falando mesmo? Ah lembrei! Queria agradecer a Marcella e dizer que eu não vou parar a fic a menos que ninguém esteja gostando!!  
  
Voz: Mas nós já estamos satisfeitas que vc esteja gostamos!!!! Valeu!!!  
  
Tayla: Ei!!! essa frase eh minha!!  
  
Voz: ERA sua! =^.^=  
  
Tayla: ai... eh melhor eu ir embora!!! (antes que eu a mate!!! )  
  
Voz: Mas já !? T.T  
  
Tayla: eh já  
  
Voz: T.T  
  
Tayla e Voz : Ja ne!!!  
  
SE vcs quiserem eu falo quem eh essa maluca que se intrometeu na MINHA fic, se não eu a mato não tem portancia !  
  
Voz: o que! O.O" ..... T.T  
  
Tayla: Outra coisa para quem teve a santa paciência de ler essa baboseira q eu escrevi... VCs querem que eu coloque akeles animaizinhos ???  
  
Voz: Haaaa!!! Coloca eles são tão cutes!! ^.^  
  
Tayla: Cala Boca vc ja encheu d + por hoje !  
  
Dssa vez eh pra valer Ja ne !! ^.^ 


	3. Miuoga, o chefe da Tribo de índios

bMyouga, o chefe da tribo de índios. /b  
  
- mudanças de local (blábláblá) - meus comentários "...." - pensamentos dos personagens  
  
A alegria era clara para todos os presentes daquela tribo...Seu grande líder estava de volta! Ele saíra vencedor da última batalha, avia vencido a luta contar seus maiores inimigos, os mesmo inimigos que os amedrontaram por mais de dois anos e também os mesmos que mataram sua mulher, pelo menos agora poderia ser feliz ao lado de sua filha, ele queria poder faze-la feliz, e para faze-lo já sabia o que fazer... o nome desse guerreiro era " Myouga" (contraditório não? ¬¬" )  
  
Myouga vinha na canoa da frente liderando seus guerreiros. Quando a canoa tocou a margem ele desceu calmamente levando consigo um sorriso de satisfação. Dirigiu-se ate um velho amigo, e este veio lhe falar...  
  
Bom dia, Myouga... olhe quantos rostos felizes... - disse o velho amigo observando os membros da tribo receberem felizes amigos, maridos e pais – você troce de volta a felicidade para nós...!  
  
Hum... Sim vejo muitas pessoas felizes, e me alegro em saber que minha volta pode trazer tanta felicidade, mas me diga Jaken, onde esta minha filha, Kagome? – perguntou com preocupação.  
  
Há! Você a conhece meu senhor... Ela nunca para quieta, o espírito dela é livre e rápido como uma flecha... Mas logo ela estará de volta e lhe dará as boas vindas! Não precisa se preocupar... – disse calmamente enquanto entrava de novo em sua cabana. Myouga somente concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para sua cabana, para poder esperar pela filha.  
  
Jaken era um homem velho, já não continha mais nenhum cabelo e sua roupa era um único camisão de lã grossa tingida de marrom, não possuía nem ao menos sapatos para protegerem seus pés... Enquanto isso Myouga era um pouco mais alto, mas mesmo assim tinha um tamanho reduzido não era mais alto que muitas das mulheres de sua tribo, e o seu tamanho às vezes lhe dava uma vantagem sobre os oponentes, ele era mais novo que Jaken, seus cabelos já eram calvos e escassos, usava uma calça e uma jaqueta ambas beges. Myouga dirigiu-se ate a cabana do chefe, a sua cabana, para esperar sua filha voltar...  
  
bTayla: Oi Minna! Como vão? Bem, eu demorei em atualizar e ainda pro cima fikou mínimo... Mas eu tinha pegado uma pneumonia e fikei de cama por um bom tempo...! Mas o próximo cap. Sai mais rápido! Queria agradecer a Madame Spooky fico muito feliz q esteja gostando, eu tive a idéia de fazer esse romance Kag&Kou quando eu vi umas duas fãns q gostão desse casal pedirem fics com eles... Mas a continuação vai ser Inu&Kag (esse casal eh bem mais kawaii!-) Bem, já q ninguém quis saber quem era a intrometida da nota anterior, então ela esta temporariamente morta, hehehe! Voz: (no além) NÃÃÃOOOO!!!!! BUAAAA! Tayla: ¬¬" Bem, eh melhor eu ir antes q aconteça alguma coisa! "  
  
=.= Ja ne, Kisu. /b 


End file.
